Who Are You
by Kathryn0505
Summary: Myka comes into contact with an artifact that turns her back into a child. As the team tries to figure out what happened and how to change her back, they learn more about what she was like as a child and how she became who she is today.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm once again obsessed with Warehouse. I should be studying, but I think Warehouse is way more fun and important. :P I had this idea and figured I would see where it would go. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pete walked in the door of the warehouse, whistling an upbeat tune. It was nearly 11:30 in the afternoon, but it had been fairly quiet lately and they had been taking it easy. He figured he could stop by and see what was happening with the rest of the gang. The door shut behind him and the other occupants of the room turned to look at the newest arrival.

Claudia glanced back and gave him a wave over her shoulder, continuing to type on her keyboard. Artie gave him a mildly disapproving glance before turning back to the piles of paper in front of him.

"Hello, amigos," he chirped. "How are we this afternoon?"

"How nice of you to drop by," Artie rolled his eyes.

"It's a Saturday, Artie!" Pete defended. "I know that, you know, artifacts are always out there wreaking havoc," he waved his arms around, "and whatnot, but we can sleep in now and then."

"That's weird." Claudia backed her chair away from the computer.

"I don't think wanting to sleep in a little is that strange, Claud."

"No, dude, not that. That's normal, even though you may not be. Artie, take a look." Claudia glanced back at the two men, waving Artie over to the computer.

"What is it?" Pete asked, just as a beeping sound interrupted him. "Aaaaaand I can guess it's something not good."

"Indeed not," Artie confirmed, leaning past Claudia to look at the flashing computer. "There's something wrong in the orchid sector."

"The what sector? Who named it that?" Pete questioned.

"The orchid sector, it houses- you know what? Nevermind. Let's go." He straightened up and turned to walk out the door.

"What? Go where?" Pete rushed to follow Artie, Claudia on his heels. "Where are Myka and Steve?"

"Doing inventory," Claudia informed him. "Apparently something went really wrong there."

"Could you tell what was wrong?"

"No, the computer only tells us that there is a problem and where it is. No specifics." Claudia jogged a bit to keep up.

"My bet: Myka or Steve touched something they shouldn't have," Artie added, giving a thoughtful glance across the warehouse.

* * *

"Steve?" Claudia called out, glancing down the rows of artifacts.

"Myka?" Pete yelled, mimicking Claudia's actions. The bad news was neither of the agents were anywhere to be found. The good news was that nothing catastrophic seemed to be happening.

"Artie, could it have been a false alarm?" Pete asked, continuing his search. He was getting more panicked by the minute.

"The warehouse doesn't make those kinds of mistakes," Artie replied. "Although if there is a glitch in the system, I suppose it's possible."

"No glitch," Claudia yelled from a few aisles over. "Everything's working fine."

Pete rounded a corner and stopped in his tracks. "Hi," he said quietly. He approached the little girl slowly. She was crouched down behind a ladder, watching him cautiously. "What's your name?"

The girl shook her head and looked down. Pete stopped moving towards her and turned around to face the end of the aisle. "Guys! Over here!"

He turned to face the girl and heard Artie and Claudia rush up behind him. "What is it? What did you find?" Claudia gasped, out of breath.

Pete indicated with his hand to the girl. "Woah, she's new."

"She's scared," Pete told them. He turned back to face the girl. "Claudia, talk to her."

"What, why me?" Claudia stammered out. "I know nothing about kids."

"Claudia, you're the youngest and the only girl of the three of us. You look the least threatening," Pete told her.

Claudia glanced at Pete and then at Artie. Artie nodded and she sighed before taking a few steps forward and crouching down to the girl's level.

"Hi," Claudia began. "My name's Claudia. These are my friends Pete and Artie. What's your name?" The girl looked up but didn't say anything. "It's okay, we just want to help you," Claudia continued.

"I'm not supposed to talk to strangers," the little girl replied.

Claudia glanced up at Pete and Artie at this small victory before turning back to the girl. "Well… that's a very good point," Claudia told her. "But we just want to help you. If you tell us your name maybe we can help you find your mom and dad."

The girl looked skeptical, but she eventually came out from behind the ladder a little. "I'm Myka," the girl finally answered, followed by a collective gasp from the other three warehouse agents.

* * *

Claudia stood back up to talk to the guys. "That's Myka? What happened to her?" she whispered. Claudia and Pete looked at Artie expectantly.

"Well, it could be any number of things…" Artie trailed. Pete and Claudia continued to stare. "But I have no idea." He admitted.

"So what do we do?" Claudia asked.

"We should take her back to the office," Artie finally said. "We need to keep an eye on her until we can figure out what happened."

Pete turned to face the little version of Myka. Now that he knew who he was looking at, he realized that he should have recognized her before. She was only about 6 or 7, but she still looked like Myka. She was wearing a pair of jean shorts and a frilly purple top with unicorns on it. Her curly dark hair tumbled past her shoulders and ended almost at her waist. Her big green eyes gazed up at him. She was looking less afraid and more curious.

Pete crouched down near her, aware that her eyes were following his every move. "Hi, Myka." He gave her a little wave. "My name's Pete. It's very nice to meet you. You don't remember, but we are your friends. We can help you, but you need to come with us. I bet I can find you some ice cream."

"Oh, that's great, try to lure her with ice cream. That's as good as 'I have some candy back in my van.' Way to sound creepy, dude." Claudia rolled her eyes. Pete shot her a glare and she held up her hands in surrender. "Just saying."

"Do you want to come?" Pete continued. Myka looked unsure, but she eventually nodded. Pete smiled at her and she walked over to him and grabbed his hand. Hand in hand, they headed back to the office with Artie and Claudia.

* * *

**So in Trials we got to see what Pete was like as a kid. What about Myka?**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is majorly weird," Claudia observed, watching as Pete led little Myka by the hand to a nearby chair. The door closed behind Artie as he made his way over to the computer.

"What kind of artifacts could do something like this?" Pete asked. He watched as Myka crawled up on the chair and turned around to sit in her seat.

"That's what we have to figure out," Artie responded.

"Well it didn't look like there were any artifacts… on the loose," Claudia added. "If she had touched something or knocked something off the shelf, wouldn't we have seen it?"

"Not necessarily," Artie said.

"So we have no clue what this was?" Pete wondered. "Another day at the warehouse."

Trailer made his way into the office, jogging slowly. He paused in front of Myka before sitting down. Pete watched as Myka leaned up in her seat a little, eyeing the dog curiously.

"Do you like dogs, Myka?" Pete asked her. Myka nodded. Pete walked over to where Trailer was sitting and petted the dog's back after sitting on the floor. "Come here," he waved her over. Myka climbed off her chair and stood next to Pete.

"What's his name?" Myka asked, hands folded behind her back.

"Trailer," Pete told her.

"Is he nice?" Myka looked up at Pete. He tried not to stare at her, but it was difficult. He hated to admit it, but he had more than once pondered her life before he knew her. She had made a few comments alluding to her childhood, but actually seeing her as a child was a unique experience.

"Yeah, he's nice," Pete finally told her. "You can pet him."

Myka tentatively reached a hand out and let Trailer sniff her hand. He was obviously unthreatened, either because she was a little girl or because he somehow recognized her, Pete wasn't sure. Either way, Trailer laid down at her feet and allowed Myka to pet him. Myka broke out into a wide grin and looked to Pete for approval.

"That's very good," Pete affirmed, placing a hand on her back as emphasis. Myka continued to smile but turned to face Trailer before taking a seat beside him.

Suddenly the door swung wide and Steve ran in, obviously out of breath. "Guys, have you seen Myka? She's-"

"A child, yeah we know," Artie interrupted.

"Jinksy, where were you? We couldn't find you guys anywhere," Claudia added.

"I was looking for Myka, we were doing inventory and then the next I turned around she was little," Steve explained. "She ran off before I could say anything."

"She could have gotten hurt!" Pete let out. "She could have touched anything while she was like this!"

"Which is why I was looking for her," Steve explained, trying his best not to get riled at Pete's tone of voice.

Pete noted Steve's conciliatory tone and instantly felt contrite. "Right. Sorry, man." Steve nodded at him and all was forgiven in guy code.

"Okay, so what do we do?" Claudia prodded.

"Well, first we have to determine what artifact was responsible for this transformation," Artie said. "And then… deal with it accordingly."

"Myka?" Claudia asked. Myka glanced up at Claudia and stopped petting Trailer.

"Yeah?" she questioned quietly.

"Did you touch anything out there?" Claudia indicated out the window to the warehouse as a whole.

Myka shook her head violently no.

"Well, are you sure?" Claudia asked.

"I didn't touch anything," Myka responded.

"Well, Myka, you must have touched something," Artie accused, turning away from the computer at last. Myka looked up to see all of the adults staring down at her.

"I didn't!" Myka squeaked. "I didn't touch anything!" Her eyes began to well up but she blinked the tears back. Pete noticed and placed a hand on her back.

"Guys." He indicated to Myka.

Artie and Claudia looked a bit remorseful. "Myka," Claudia continued. "We're not mad at you."

"Mr. Artie's mad," Myka disagreed.

Claudia snorted at her use of the word "mister." Artie ignored her and instead addressed Myka. "I'm not mad, sweetie." Claudia's eyebrows shot up and she tried valiantly to hold back a laugh at his attempt to be soothing.

"Sweetie?" she repeated. She caught Steve's eye and noticed he had a grin on his face as well.

"I'm just asking because it's important that we know what happened," Artie continued. "Do you remember what happened before we found you?"

"No," Myka shook her head. "I don't remember anything. I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Pete smiled at her. "Why don't you go play with Trailer some more?" Myka obediently moved away from him and back to the dog.

"So what do we do now?" Pete whispered to the adults. "It could be anything."

"Well, we can look through the warehouse database for anything that would cause this," Claudia said. "It just might take longer than we would like."

"Why's that?" Steve asked.

"Dude, do you know how many artifacts are in the database? And what if an artifact didn't do this? What if it was more than one?"

"You mean like when Lewis Carroll's mirror reacted with the disco ball?" Pete clarified.

"Yeah. That means this could take even longer." Claudia glanced at the computer, sighing to herself.

"Pete, in the meantime you should take Myka back to Leena's. There's nothing you can do until we know what caused this, and she shouldn't be in the warehouse more than needed. There are dangerous things around."

"Alrighty, Mr. Artie," Pete teased. "I'll warn Leena, I guess." He looked back over his shoulder to where Myka was playing with the dog. This was going to be interesting.

* * *

"Well, hello," Leena cooed. "I'm Leena. You must be Myka." Myka nodded shyly. Leena stuck her hand out and Myka grabbed it to shake briefly, a little giggle escaping her. "I'm Pete's friend. You're a very cute little girl," Leena observed. Myka glanced down and shuffled further behind Pete's leg. Leena glanced up at Pete from her crouched position on the floor. "She seems to like you," she observed.

"I'm sure she'll be ecstatic about that once she's normal Myka again," Pete noted.

"Myka, do you want to do something?" Leena asked her.

"Like what?" she asked, peeking out from behind Pete a bit.

"Do you like to color?" Leena asked. Myka shrugged noncommittally.

"Do you want to read a book?" Pete asked. He watched as Myka brightened before nodding enthusiastically. "Okay, well let's go upstairs and read something, then." He led her away, but not before noting the approving smile on Leena's face.

* * *

"So, Myka, what kind of books do you like?" Pete questioned, sitting on her bed as he watched her look through the stacks of books.

"I like lots of different books," Myka responded. "I like this one!" she added, before pulling out a copy of War of the Worlds.

"Of course you do," Pete muttered.

"What?" Myka asked.

"Nothing," he said. "Come here." He held his hand out for the book.

Myka walked over to him but didn't surrender the book. "What?" she repeated, confusion clouding her tone.

"Hand me the book and I'll read it," Pete clarified.

Myka climbed up on the bed and deposited the book in her lap. "I can read it," she told him matter-of-factly.

"You can read War of the Worlds?" Pete questioned. She nodded patiently. "How old are you, Myka?"

"6 and three-quarters."

"And you can read War of the Worlds?"

"Yeah," she repeated. "Can't you?"

"Well, yeah, I can," Pete stuttered, surprised at her question. "I just don't know any 6-year-olds who can."

"I'm 6 and three-quarters," she reiterated.

"Right," Pete nodded. "Well, I don't know anyone under 10 who can read it, then."

"My parents own a bookstore," Myka informed him. "I read a lot. My parents take care of my baby sister and I read books." She opened the book in front of her and turned to the first page, signaling the end of their conversation.

She was clearly engrossed in the novel, but Pete couldn't take his eyes off her. Her 6-year-old candor was more telling than she probably realized. It hurt his heart to picture her holed up in her room while her parents took care of Tracy. Of course a new baby was demanding and would undoubtedly take some attention away from the older child, but the fact that she could read such a book at her age indicated, at least to him, that she probably spent more time alone than was normal or healthy.

"Are you hungry?" Pete asked her. Myka glanced away from the page and thought about his question for a minute before nodding.

"I'll go find us some lunch," he told her, pausing in the doorway for a moment to see her become once again absorbed in the book.


End file.
